


A New Princess

by LittleRaven



Category: crossover fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The Wicked Queen gets fed up with Snow White on a trip to New Orleans.





	A New Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metal_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/gifts).



> Snow is around Charlotte's age for this fic.

"You're the princess with the queen! The princess! The queen!" Charlotte is going through a series of heavy gasps, her wedding cake of a dress moving with every breath. Must be another masquerade dance; the outside hasn't held enough interest for Snow to keep up with during the last few days. She doesn't wait for her to finish. She runs to the kitchen door before stopping short, swaying on her feet. There's Charlotte, eyes huge and gleaming. Snow pulls back, halfway to swooning. "Come now," an arm catches her around the shoulders and keeps her upright. "You can't faint yet. Please. I need to know everything you know. Where's the queen gonna be the rest of the week? What's it like back home? How many single princes? Will Queen Grimhilde introduce me to any, you think? She must do it for you. I simply have to meet with her!"

"Why? Oh!" Snow is only half listening, her body aware of each sound and her mind churning. She lets herself be pulled into the kitchen, thankful that a restaurant run by a royal couple must be used to Charlotte's squealing. A pony that had followed her to the restaurant--Tiana and Naveen don't mind having to order more apples to serve their pies, they assure her--takes up her serving duties for the moment. 

She's alone with her thoughts, and Charlotte. 

Grimhilde is just as intent on finding a suitor as the girl before her. She wouldn't even acknowledge Snow as her daughter long before she'd decided on murder as the best course of action. What would she do if they met? Snow isn't quite certain, but she doesn't think Grimhilde would much like it. The queen is not, to her knowledge, fond of the company of other women. She gathers herself to respond with something suitable. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the right person!" She adds a smile to the words. No reason to inflict the story on Tiana's friend and best patron. "I should certainly think you don't need a queen for that."

Charlotte beams. "I'm sure, too. It's only fair. But sometimes, you need a little help. Even when you're as pretty as me. Or you." The intensity driving her softens. "Are you all right? You look kinda weak. I know Tia's not the kind to overwork her staff...maybe you're catching something?"

"I just need to sit a moment. Thank you for asking!" Snow takes a moment to find two stools, and drags them out. She gestures for Charlotte to sit as well; the girl obliges, leaning forward. "Careful not to tip over," Snow says gently. Charlotte moves back. It's barely a centimeter, but Snow lets her have it.

"Please don't tell the queen I'm here. It'd be better if you didn't meet her at all." She's been humming her way out of the tears for the last few days. She thought they'd had their chance when she'd first come here, blindly wandering the city. Just as long as she was away. Tiana had let her have her tears, and Snow's been trying to pay her back for it. 

She looks up to find herself mirrored in the girl before her. Charlotte is crying. Snow blinks. "What's that for?"

Charlotte leaves her stool--nimble for someone in a dress that large--and folds Snow into her arms, chin atop her hair. She sags into the warmth, crying, then giggling; Charlotte's skirts seem to push her back, but her grip is insistent. Charlotte pats her back, then pulls away slightly. "I don't know why you're laughing, honey, but that's much better." 

"Thank you." Snow sniffs through the giggles.

"We'll keep you hidden," Charlotte says, pulling out a silk handkerchief.

"Goodness. I don't..." She trails off, staring at it. Accepting help from Tiana and Naveen is one thing. She's earning her keep. "I'm sorry, I just wish I could help you." 

"Now, no need for that. All the effort, trying to meet her--that's done with. I'd never go near her. And I don't need to." Charlotte's eyes narrow, gleaming. Snow's breath catches. "I got enough royalty right here."

 

The day after Grimhilde is exposed--sneaking into the restaurant as an alligator fan of Louis, who then caught her trying to poison Snow's cooking before she could sample it--Charlotte takes Princess Snow White to her bedroom. "Happy to help you dress the part. Besides," Charlotte adds, with a blush that provokes Snow into her own reddening to match, "I've got an advantage over every eligible suitor you're going to have now, and I'm not wasting it."


End file.
